


No I in Threesome

by not_who_we_are



Series: Fandom Letters to Penthouse [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, POV First Person, PWP, Shapeshifting, Threesome, Wish Fulfillment, erik's pov, in canon PWP, not a traditional threesome, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_who_we_are/pseuds/not_who_we_are
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik <em> really</em> wants to get Charles into bed. Sadly, he seems a little distracted by the oncoming war.<br/>Thankfully, Raven's more than willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No I in Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the "Fandom Letters to Penthouse" series. Here's a brief rundown if you aren't familiar with Penthouse Letters:  
> They are basically first person tales of sexual exploits sent in by readers of Penthouse Magazine (so they say...). They're often ridiculous and goofy. They're pretty short and to the point. And they are usually sort of kinky. 
> 
> "No I in Threesome" is the title of an Interpol song.
> 
>  
> 
>  

I’d always wanted to have a threesome. I just never imagined it would be like this. But to be honest, nothing had been playing out the way I’d imagined since I’d met the wily telepath.

And anyways, is it even still a threesome if there’s only two people in the room?

I had been living in the mansion for a few weeks. It belonged to my friend and his sister. And let me tell you, the place was posh, sprawling even. There was no doubt the two were loaded. It was a pretty sweet setup. I even had my own suite. 

But the truth is, I wouldn’t have minded sharing my buddy’s abode. 

The moment I first laid eyes on Charles I was in lust. His strong, compact body, his gleaming blue eyes, his obscenely full lips; he was gorgeous. And not at all into me. 

Not to sound arrogant, but I’m a pretty fit guy. I work out and I’ve been told on more than one occasion that I have a tremendous cock. Most succumb to my charms. Charles unfortunately didn’t. 

Oh, and I had tried; showing up at his bedroom door late at night wearing nothing but boxer shorts, or brushing the length of my body across him obviously when moving past. But nothing caught his attention. To be fair, he was pretty distracted. There was a lot of shit going on. I mean, we were practically at war, but the man had me bewitched and I couldn’t help but fixate on what it would be like to shove my dick down his throat.

And I did think about it. A lot. Most nights were spent with me stroking myself off in bed, dreaming about Charles’s hot, wet mouth engulfing me. I would come with a short, breathy gasp that resembled his name and then promptly fall off to sleep. 

I know, so far this sounds like a tale of misery and self-gratification. Well here comes the kinky part.

On the night in question I was going about my business, jerking myself off furiously while imaging my fingers grasping at Charles’s soft auburn hair as he sucked me off. When there was a knock at my door.

Before I could say anything, or cover up my dick for that matter, Charles’s sister Raven burst through the door. She stood in the doorway wearing only a fluffy white bathrobe. She stared at me as I scrambled to right myself, covering up my nakedness.

To my surprise, she smiled, walked over to the bed, and leaned down to kiss me.

Now, don’t get me wrong, I love the ladies. And Raven was a fox. Sure, she might have been a little young… and blue. Oh, maybe I forgot to mention this, but the telepath’s sister was a shapeshifter. A very blue shapeshifter. A very hot, blue shapeshifter. But I really only had eyes for her older brother. So I pulled back from her advance. I know, what was I thinking?

It had been a pretty good move though. Because with an almost imperceptible wink, she shifted into Charles’s form. I almost passed out right then and there. He (and from now on “she” will be “he” because that’s how I prefer to relive this story) looked me dead in my face and slyly stated “this is what you’re after, isn’t it?”

Yea, that is what I’d been after.

Without missing a beat a reached up and dragged the man’s face to my own, shoving my tongue past his lips while simultaneously tugging off his clothes. I made short work of them, tossing his cuddly blue cardigan and trousers to the floor. I was still naked, and hard as a rock, so I wasn’t in any need of prepping. I was still seated on the bed, my cock arching upwards with need, and when he pulled back, Charles was hovering over me. 

I grabbed his member and rubbed the head across my lips. He sighed softly and I swallowed him down. The tip of my tongue traced patterns over his hot flesh and he let out a series of whimpers and moans. This went on for a few minutes before I felt the fingers twining through my hair, yanking my head back. Now it was my turn to whimper at the loss of that lovely hardness.

“I want to take care of you,” he breathed, pushing me back on the bed. Charles settled between my legs, and gave a quick smile. The expression was more hers than his, but I didn’t care as that warm mouth swallowed me down. I would have loved some foreplay, more kissing, some ass play. but at the time, I wasn’t complaining. My hips were bucking wildly and I swear I came in a minute flat. I think it was a record. How could I not shoot my load instantly when I looked down to see the hottest guy I’d ever encountered deep-throating my cock? 

So there I was, flat on my back, trying to get my breathing to slow. I was still high off the orgasm and the sight of creamy skin and blue eyes so close to my dick. When I managed to pry my eyes open again, his sister had returned bright blue and grinning. 

I may just have to seek out her services more often.—E.L., location withheld.


End file.
